


First Date

by eowells



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowells/pseuds/eowells
Summary: Lancelot has a little too much flair for Percival's taste, but Lancelot doesn't seem to care





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little drabble of my otp that took like 15 min

Lancelot spat at his capture, defiance alight in his eyes. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he was rescued from this dark and extremely cramped room. Well, it was more of a closet than a room. His foot began to tap impatiently on the floor, a hum sounding in his throat as watched the man clad in all back who held him captive. A very distant gunshot caught his ear and he decided now would be a good time to start his escape plan. He began to hum Percival’s favorite song just a little too loud to annoy the man standing over him. The man just rolled his eyes at first, but seemed to grow frustrated when Lancelot began to also try his hand at interpretive dancing. 

“Shut up, you.” The man snapped, waving his gun in Lancelot’s face like some untrained oaf.

Lancelot twisted his legs around the man’s arm and used a fair amount of strength to pull the capture to the ground. With a click of the heels and a twist of the knee, the hidden blade in Lancelot’s shoe sliced open the flesh on the man’s arm. He did his best to shut out the gurgling sounds that came from the dying man as he rose to his feet, just in time for the door to open and Percival to rush in, gun drawn. 

“I’d give you a hug, but it seems I’m a little tied up.” Lancelot smiled, extending his bound hands out to his partner.

“Surprised they didn’t put a muzzle on you.” Percival sighed before holstering his weapon and starting to untie the ropes on Lancelot’s wrists, “You couldn’t untie these yourself?”

“I have to make my big, bad boyfriend feel like a hero for once.”

“We are not dating.”

Lancelot stifled a laugh as he rubbed his wrists, “Not yet, but we will be.”

He paused to leave a kiss on Percival’s cheek before heading out of the room. Percival’s hand rose to his cheek, fingertips brushing against his tingling skin. Percival would be dammed before he admitted that he liked the kiss he’d just received. He’d be dammed before he admitted to liking another agent, especially Lancelot. Lancelot was the incredibly annoying agent who hounded Percival on his first day and even went so far as to purposely trip him then grab him just before he hit the floor and lean him back like they do in every romance movie ever. It was then that Percival decided against liking the older, more annoying agent.

Percival left the room to find Lancelot standing in the hallway, lighting a cigarette with approximately twenty dead bodies around him, each riddled with an extensive number of bullet holes. Everything about the man was complete and total overkill. Especially his fighting style. A figure further down the hall moved, drawing a gun, but Percival was faster. In seconds the figure crashed limply to the ground. Lancelot removed the cigarette from between his lips, seeming unbothered by what had just happened.

“Not bad for our first date, huh?” Lancelot hummed, smoke still lingering on his lips as he spoke.

“Not at all.” Percival agreed before heading down the hall.

Lancelot smiled to himself before discarding his cigarette and following his partner.


End file.
